


Evanna

by evilcatsandangels



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alien Invasion, Aliens, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Badass, Betrayal, Blood and Gore, Canonical Character Death, Crossdressing, Developing Relationship, Earth, F/F, F/M, Female Protagonist, First Crush, First Love, Friendship, Gangs, Gangsters, Guns, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Leadership, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Secret Crush, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Trust, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2019-07-14 09:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16037942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilcatsandangels/pseuds/evilcatsandangels
Summary: Cold, unrelenting and unforgiving grey eyes looked on as the light faded from the dark eyes of the man. "Now we are even" She said darkly, voice devoid of emotions. She had no regrets. Only a morbid sadistic smile graced her lips. She had finally acquired her revenge."I have been suppressed and vanquished my entire life. Abused and back-stabbed by everyone. But this time, it will be the other way round. I will not be subdued anymore, I will rise. This is just the beginning. My name is Evanna- the young fighter and you're in for a payback"





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is a saints row fanfic with a female boss. Just a tribute to the Saints row series. My love for the game compelled me to write it. This will follow the canon story line except the change of gender of course and a few other changes that will be revealed soon. I have always wondered how Saints row would've been with a female boss from the very beginning and with more romance in it. This will involve the saints row series upto SR4. Gat out of hell and other off spins will not be included ( although I may change my mind later)

_(Flashback)_

_"Get out of here Eve!" Twelve years old Evanna could only stare in shock as the insane man she had grown up to know as her step father shot her mother in the chest before shooting himself. A scream ripped through her mouth, feet moving backwards on their own accord as she took off, running away from her dingy house, her sick and abusive parents that were dead now, running away from the hell known as her childhood._

_(Flashback ends)_

* * *

The city of Stilwater was in ruins. Crimes everywhere. The law enforcement faction had already been taken down by the gangs. The lack of law governing the place gave rise to crimes and violence everywhere. No one was safe in Stilwater anymore. The innocent civilians  were butchered on daily basis, having been caught up in the gang wars. Women and  men were tortured,sometimes for fun and other times were reduced to punching bags that had to face the wrath of angry gang members who had recently lost in turf wars. 

The scrawny,emaciated thirteen year old boy trudged through a dark alley in the Saints Row district, in search of food. Gaunt, pale skin, messy short hair and a frail body, no one could identify the person as a girl. Having run away from her house at the tender age of twelve,with no surviving family left to take care of her, Evanna had to fend for herself in this cruel harsh world. With her skinny build she was often mistaken for a boy and she let it be that way. After all living as a boy in these times was better than being a female. Women were raped on daily basis and forced to turn into prostitutes as that was the only way of survival in these dark times. 

Having grown up in an abusive family with a drug addict mother and insane step father and spending a year consuming leftovers from the trash bins, spending nights in dark alleys and hiding whenever the turf wars took place; not much shocked or scared her anymore. She had witnessed horrible things already but when  she found herself caught up in a small turf war between the city's criminal factions she could only watch in horror as it came to a violent end in the form of cold lifeless bodies dropping dead, perforated with bullets.

Despite trying to maintain her distance, she sprained her ankle whilst dodging a racing Los Carnales's car that soon crashed into a nearby wall and erupted in flames. She whimpered as the sole surviving vice king's member pointed his gun at her. "Wrong time, wrong place dawg" He said and she closed her eyes, accepting her inevitable fate.

The sound of gunshot made her wince but she felt no pain. Opening her eyes she was met with the brown eyes of a man. "You okay playa?" His voice was gruff but there was a hint of kindness laced onto it. "Julius let's move" The gun wielding man that had just shot the Vice King's member said.

The man named Julius helped her up and they limped their way to a secluded corner, away from the exploding cars and fallen bodies. "That don't look so bad, you should be fine. That's Troy, you can save him later. " The man named Troy greeted out with a " Hey" 

" The row ain't safe anymore, son. We got gangs fighting over shit that ain't theirs and you in their way. They don't care if you representing or not." Julius explained. 

"Julius , this is no time to recruit" The man named Troy butted in, exasperated. "Besides he's just a kid!"

" That can be sharpened and trained from a very young age. We need all the help we can, son" Julius said assertively but Troy cut him off "No we need to get our asses out of here!"

"In a minute. Look the row's got a problem." Julius stood up, ready to move but not before offering his hand " Do you want to be a part of the solution? Come with us to the church" 

Evanna hesitated but took up his offer and placed her hand in his. Maybe fighting for a cause would be good. 

She didn't have anything to lose anyway. 

............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

 


	2. Reclamation

"We did it, Saint's Row is ours again. Well done " Julius patted the scrawny young teen on her back as she beamed, happy with the praises. She was still quite shaken up from the events of the day. Since joining the saints, this was the first time they had let her tag along to a mission as important as reclaiming the row.

She thought she had had a hard life but it was only after joining the Saints that she understood the real value of the word hard. She had to work her ass off, from learning how to yield a gun to hand to hand combat. She still remembered how her fellow lieutenants had looked down upon her when she first joined the saints.

_(Flashback)_

_Evanna walked in meekly towards the sea of purple clad figures cheering and hyping at something their leader was saying. She recognized the man, it was Julius. Agitation was rolling off her as she stepped into view._

_"Who the fuck's this kid?" A loud voice drew their attention to her and she gulped, feeling the brunt of their stare. Julius nodded at her before he started_

_"Troy and I found him, I was gonna see if he'd ride with us"_

_"Julius he's a kid! Hey kid, how old are ya?" The guy asked her . He looked to be in his older teens. He was tall and intimidating with a well build stature. The tattoos he had were peeking through the round neck collar of his white shirt and he donned a purple jacket. His hair was dark with blonde highlights on the tips and he wore a dark sun glass. Evelyn's cheeks warmed as she took in is appearance. He was intimidating but handsome in a rugged sort of way. She coughed and looked away quickly before he could catch onto it. Mustering courage she spoke up a rough voice_

_" Thirteen" Apparently it was not rough enough._

_The man snorted " You sound like a sissy too"_

_"Johnny, that's enough. I'm aware that the boy is young, but the way he dodge the racing Carnales car was impressive. I'm sure with a little bit of a training, sh-he can be sharpened into a great weapon. We need more members." Evanna's head snapped up at Julius, her heart pounding in her chest. Whilst nobody else seems to have noticed it, she had clearly noticed his slip up. He had almost addressed her as "she" Was he aware that she was a girl?_

_"Alright alright. But he has to get canonized, that's the rule though I doubt he''d be able to defend himself against one man, let alone the gang. Ayo Dex" She was too horrified thinking about whether or not Julius had discerned her real gender when she felt a sharp pain on her jaw. Johnny had ordered a saint to attack her and though the blow was not that bad, she was jostled out of her thoughts."_

_"Hey-" Julius started but Troy cut him off_

_" Johnny's right Julius. The kid ought to know a few skills before he joins"_

_Before the young boy could hit her again, Evanna moved out of the way, ducked under his legs, an advantage of being short and came back behind him, delivering a harsh blow to the back of leg before he could turn back. The guy yelped before dropping to the ground. She anticipated the blow she was about to receive by another saint that had come up behind her and thinking quickly, she stomped on his feet making him lose his balance and trip over the already grunting saint on the ground._

_A year, fighting for food with other beggars and animals in the dumpster had done her good, she could hold her own if she wanted to_

_"Okay that's enough" Julius said. She looked up and saw Troy and Julius impressed faces though the man named Johnny looked as disgruntled as ever. " That was some impressive shit.You fight pretty good for a kid" The boy she had knocked down earlier said, standing up and dusting the dirt off his clothes._

_Julius smiled at her,_

_"Welcome to the third street saints"_

_(End of flashback)_

She had improved quite a bit from back then but one question still gnawed her. Hesitantly started " Julius I have to ask you something" She paused as he looked at her knowingly.

"I know what you want to ask. About your gender is it? I know you are a girl" Despite having guessed that Juliet was already aware of her gender, it still took her back. "H-How?"

"The generic saints are rowdy, boisterous and impulsive like Johnny. How do you reckon I became their leader if I didn't have a sharp eye and the ability to see through facades" He said. "Is anyone else aware of it?" She asked worriedly.

"Well there's Troy. But I can assure you your secret is safe with us. Actually it is better this way. No offense to you but you have seen the condition of women these days, haven't you?" She nodded. She was well aware of her fate if her real gender would be revealed. The saints would look down on her, mock her. While she had improved a lot, she was still at the bottom ranks of the saints and had done nothing remarkable to be of any special value.

She would have to leave the saints soon, to go back and live on the streets. As much as agitated she had been to join the saints initially, she could say she had grown fond of them. She had a roof under her head, albeit in the form of the run down church, food and most importantly- friends. The saints were united and it felt good to belong somewhere.

"Now go on, loosen up a bit. Don't think I'm finished with you yet, though. I'm holding a meeting at the church. Swing by when you can" She nodded at him as she walked off. She was running low on bullets.

* * *

 

"Listen up, people. I got some serious shit to discuss. Yeah, we cleared out . You think for a second that's gonna stop 'em? Unless we wipe all these muthafuckas out, they're gonna keep comin', and they ain't gonna be happy." Julius said with authority.

He was assigning them the gangs they had to take out. After much debate, the final gangs had been assigned to the members. Dex, the first boy she had knocked down during her canonization, - Los Carnales, Johnny- Vice Kings and Lin- West Side Rollerz. Evanna looked at Lin as she bickered with Johnny. It was clear what she had to do to dig information- trade sexual favors. The way Johnny kept insulting her only proved her point- the saints would look down on her if they ever figured out her real identity.

Julius interrupted their bickering as he continued

**"Once we're done here go talk to one of these guys. They'll have something for you to do. It's our time now. Let's get this shit started."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aware Johnny is not that young. For the sake of the story, I'll be making a few changes.


	3. Salting The Earth

"That was a hell of an explosion. You okay, playa?" Julius said to her over the phone as she stepped away from the dead bodies.

"I got ran over by a mothafuckin' truck, what you think?"

She would never know what came over her as she snapped at Julius. The past months had been taking a toll on her. It had around a year since she had joined the saints and the things she had been subjected to in the year was insane. She had witnessed Lin's death, first hand, taken down Lin's murderer whilst bleeding from a gunshot herself, wiped out the vice kings and Los Carnales, blown away cars, jet planes buildings including the vice kings records building, paid numerous visits to strip clubs, killed off a prostitute named Tanya, killed the leaders of the two gangs- Los Carnales and West side Rollerz now. She had done a few good things too however, like freeing the girls,saving Aisha's sister and faking Aisha's death to free her from the austere governance of the wretched vice kings, saved Benjamin King, freed Johnny.

Julius only chuckled at her outburst. Living with the saints had rubbed off on her. Though she rarely opened her mouth- partially due to her timid nature and partially to avoid giving her gender away,she had become had climbed up the saints ranks, achieved things even older saints were unable often claimed that she was a remarkable and gifted. Even Benjamin had expressed his desire to work with her, had he found her earlier.

She was a prodigy.

"We did it, playa. 3rd Street owns this town. Now, that's not to say that shit didn't cost, and I ain't talkin' about what happened to Johnny's leg or losing Lin. Those two were soldiers, they knew the risk. Hell, Johnny gets off on it. But we crushed a lot of families playa, and someday they're gonna holler at us. But believe me when I tell you, we did the right thing. With the Rollerz wiped out,Benjamin gone, and the Colombians in our pocket, there ain't gonna be a need for a gang war ever again. And in the end, that's gonna save a lot more lives than we took. So relax, playa, you've earned yourself a break. You've impressed the hell out of me son, and I've told the crew you're gonna be my right hand- hold up, some berry just turned on his flashers. Yeah, playa, I think I'm gonna have to call you back. This may take a while."

Evanna smiled a little despite herself. Despite the constant insanity she had been put through, she was proud of her accomplishments.

* * *

 

Evanna sat on the stool, taking a swig off of her bottle of beer.

"Man you really are something. Julius was right about you" Dex said as he took a swig out of his bottle. Dex had become a good friend of her and they often hanged out together. It helped that he was closer to her age. Dex was not the bravest or the most skilled of the Saints but he was sly and ambitious, something others often tended to overlook. That made him quite the dangerous ally, unpredictable and scheming.

"Yo punks" Johnny said as he made his way towards them with Aisha. Evanna fist bumped him but not before noticing the way his hand rested at Aisha's waist.

She looked away discreetly,recalling a conversation from a few months ago.

_(Flashback)_

_"Are you new? I don't remember you hanging around the Row." Aisha said to her._

_Evanna was currently driving both of them to Donnie's garage to collect the c4 charges. They had planned to blow off the vice records building to fake Aisha's death._

_Donnie was a highly respected member of the Westside Rollerz and the best mechanic in the town. He was also the biggest coward she had ever met considering the way he had sold out his gang to the Saints to save his own life._

_Evanna only nodded. She looked at the beautiful woman discreetly,from the corner of her eyes. Aisha was feminine, feisty with a gorgeous face, voice and body. It was no surprise Johnny had fallen for her._

_A heavy sensation settled in the pit of her stomach and chest as an unknown ache started making its way through her chest. Since joining the saints, she had worked hard and one of the reasons had been to please Johnny. Johnny had insulted her a lot at first, that was all he seemed to do anyway. But she could not deny the attraction she felt towards him._

_She had a tiny bit of a crush on him._

_So when she had first come across Johnny and Aisha bickering, she had been taken aback. She had thought Aisha was his friend when she had saved Aisha's sister. She had no idea Aisha was his girlfriend and she could not lie, she had been hurt._

_In retrospect, it was predictable. They quarreled often but even in their fervent fights, the love and attraction they had towards one another was palpable._

_And it still affected her._

_"So does Johnny talk about me at all?" The flawless woman beside her asked her. Evanna only shook her head. Aisha chuckled. "You don't talk much do you? Well I suppose it is good, knowing how thick Johnny and his band of misfits are they probably won't recognize you as a female just from appearance"_

_The car came to screeching halt as Evanna stared at Aisha, shocked._

_"H-how do you know?" She asked apprehensively, letting the fake rough voice she usually adopted drop for once._

_Aisha chuckled "Johnny may be dense as a brick and miss those looks you send his way but I do not. You like him, don't you?" There was no malice in her voice, only kindness and a hint of playfulness as her eyes sparkled with mischief. Evanna felt herself go red._

_"No-no! Absolutely not! He is like a brother to me" She vehemently declined._

_Aisha only smiled at her teasingly. "Hmm sure. Don't worry I don't mind. And your secret is certainly safe with me"_

_(Flashback ends)_

True to her words Aisha had not let out a word of her discovery of Evanna's real gender or her crush on Johnny. Working with him, Evanna had grown closer to him and he had started warming up to her too. He considered her as his little brother.

And she was determined not to mess this relationship up. But as she took in Aisha and Johnny smiling lovingly at each other, she could not ignore the little pang of jealousy and pain that stabbed her heart. They suited each other so perfectly. They had their flaws and fights but they fit into each others arms like a puzzle.

So she was willing too let him go. Even if it killed her.

The ringing of her cell phone drew her attention away from her thoughts and she excused herself from the loud music blasting at the club. Stepping outside she received the call without looking at the number.

What she heard next wiped all her thoughts away.

"This is Chief Monroe. If you want Julius back, listen to what I've got to say. Now, that stunt you pulled downtown with the rocket launcher cost my associates and I quite a bit of money. Now, I may not be an honest man, but I'm a fair one. So rather than turn Saint's Row into a parking lot, I'm going to let you work off what you owe me. There's a mayoral campaign going on, and I want one of the candidates taken off the ballot. Marshall Winslow is in his campaign bus right now, and he has an appointment with the northbound. Park that bus on the train tracks tonight, or you'll find Julius' body floating in the river tomorrow. Don't disappoint me. Julius is counting on you."

* * *

 

The car swerved uncontrollably as the FBI SUV rammed into its side. "Hold tight playa!" Dex yelled as he took control of the vehicle and managed to evade the SUV. There were 7 police vehicles, hot on their trails. After the stunt they had pulled, it was expected. After Evanna had received the call, she had obliged to chief Monroe's demands and whims and killed off the Mayor only to get betrayed. Monroe didn't keep up his end of the deal as he refused to release Julius and that is when Johnny and Dex had come up with the plan to wipe off Monroe himself from the face of the earth. Nobody betrayed the Saints. That was the most heinous of crimes one could possibly commit. And she they would show them the consequences of a betrayal.

Killing him had been relatively easier, all they had to do was blow up all the police cars in the procession but evading the police had been a tough job. Dex had decided to take the wheel while Evanna and the other saints in the backseat rained down torrents of bullets on the trailing cars and cleared off their notoriety.

"We're here!" the saint in the back yelled as Dex drove the car inside a saints hideout garage, successfully wiping away their notoriety. They cheered at their victory.

"They'll be scooping up Monroe for weeks" Dex said fervently and she could not help but feel glee at the thought.

Evanna received a call immediately after she bid Dex and the other saints farewell. They had decided to lie low for a few days because they were still quite wanted in the city.

"Hello young man, this is Alderman Hughes. That was quite a message you sent at Winslow's funeral...and trust me, I heard it loud and clear. Now I'd like to set one thing straight...it was Monroe's plan to strong arm the Saints; personally I've always thought you and I could have a much healthier relationship. Now, we've had a rocky start, yes but why don't we fix that. Come over to my fundraiser tonight, Julius will be there and between the three of us I'm sure we can work something out."

They hung up the line before she could get a word out. She contemplated whether to go or not.

"Oh fuck it, I'm going" Evanna thought nonchalantly. After the things she had faced, she was confident she could take them down even if it turned out to be an ambush or trap. She had fought hard to run the city and nobody could stand in her way.

* * *

 

Evanna stared at the man as he ordered his bodyguard to leave them alone. The man was old and had graying hair but he was dressed impeccable.

"I'm Richard Hughes, it's a pleasure to meet the man who handed me the election."

He said offering his hands for a handshake but she only folded her arms across the chest, indifferent.

"No need to be modest, I'm serious. There's no way I could have beaten Marshall Winslow, God rest his soul, but you made the impossible happen, and for that I can't thank you enough." He continued.

Evanna felt a chill down her back for some reason.

 

Somewhere else during the same time, Aisha looked at her clock as Johnny slept on her bed. She had been jostled awake from her sleep after a nightmare she had had about losing Evanna. She had grown fond of the girl after the girl had saved her and her sister's lives.

"It was just a dream" She assured herself but could not help the unease that bubbled at the pit of her stomach.

At another place, standing on the pier, Julius stared at the yacht across the water. He almost felt guilty. The girl was bright and gifted but it was her gift that had turned out as a cruse for her. He had to do it. "I am sorry playa." He whispered before walking off, staring at his watch. It was about time.

Troy had the same thoughts running through his mind as he took out his police badge and stared at it. His days as an undercover cop were over, saints would soon be reduced to nothing.

"...to the point." Evanna cut his speech off, feeling unsettled. She felt on edge for some inexplicable reason and was eager to leave the yacht.

"Yo can you speed this shit up I wanna go to freckle bitches" She said coldly.

The man only smiled at her impatience but it was soon replaced by a stoic look " You're going to die here son, make no mistake about that"

She had suspected as much as she turned to look at his bodyguards that were surrounding her. It was an ambush, just like she had expected. She could take them down. Discreetly she pulled out her desert eagle , ready to shoot.

"... but if it makes it any easier on you, I'll be sure to thank you in my acceptance speech. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a party to attend." There was a loud beep and they all looked around to find the source. The last thing she remembered was the loud jarring sound of a bomb going off before she succumbed to the darkness.

The waters of Stilwater vibrated with the impact, embers of fire and metal shards spreading everywhere before they settled on the water. The burnt wrecked yacht slowly submerged into the depths of the water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saints row 1 ends here. Sorry if it's rushed but there really is nothing more here. The next chapters will be from saints row 2. I write this all in one go so it's probably not that good and will be very confusing if you aren't familiar with all the Sr games. I might expand the chapter in the future to depict all the other events that took place.


End file.
